Jaded
by GrandHart
Summary: The boys of South Park have changed throughout the years. That includes Tweek Tweak. After being scorned by his one true love Craig Tucker, Tweek has become jaded. Now Tweek needs to decide, move on or fight for love.
1. Chapter 1

Tweek Stood outside his house. His heel digging into the snow making a hole where he stood. His forehead was furrowed and his eyes glaring down. He held his thermos that contained his hot liquid life source. The steam from the drink rose up towards him. Tweek let out a sigh and looked up toward the road. He wore a jaded face as he waited. Eventually down the street a red truck came barreling down towards him. Tweek took another sigh before raising his thermos to his face and taking a drink from it. He mentally prepared for the day. The truck slow down and he heard the door pop open. Tweek lowered his drink and look in.

"HEY TWEEKER!" Clyde called out.

"R-R-Ready for school?" Jimmy chimed in.

"God you guys. How do you have so much energy this early." Tweek mumbled as he climbed into the passenger seat in the car.

In the back seat was Clyde, Jimmy, and Token. They all greeted Tweak, and reached out and messed with his already messy hair. Tweek swiped their hands back. He turned and look to the driver side. Craig was there holding the wheel. He glanced over at Tweek. They did a brief nod at each other before moving the car forward. Tweek slumped in the seat and began spacing out. He took another sip from his thermos.

"Hey guys did you see the picture Bebe just posted on Facebook?" Token asked.

"What is it?" Clyde asked.

"It's a picture of us from fourth grade." Token laughed. He passed around the phone and everyone looked at it. The phone was passed up to Tweek, he flashed it over to Craig who briefly glanced at it. Tweek Then looked at it. Tweek looked at the small frantic boy in the picture and didn't recognize him.

Tweek used to be a spaz due to his coffee intake but eventually his body got used to it and it stop affecting him so much. But he was still an addict. If he didn't have at least two cups a day, he would get moody and irritated. But coffee wasn't the only thing that changed. Tweek remember being so sweet and innocent. Now he couldn't help but feel jaded. It wasn't his fault, he told himself. Tweek eyes glance at the boy who had his arm around Tweek in the picture. It was Craig, who was of course flipping off the camera too. Tweek stomach turned slightly as he remembered the memories. Tweek mind lead to the day where Tweek turned so indifferent and lost all the magic. He shocked his head and tossed Token back his phone.

"M-M-Man I-I was such a s-stud back then." Jimmy said.

"Whatever you say Jimmy." Clyde laughed. "We have changed a lot though. Well except for Fucker up front."

Craig flipped Clyde off.

The car pulled into the parking lot of the school. Everyone got out and walked to a bench in the school court yard. They all began their back and forth. They talked about the latest video game. Tweek listened to his friends and drank his coffee. Soon the group of girls that liked to hang around them came around. A blond bubbly girl bounced over to Craig and began talking at him as fast as she could. Tweek eyed her before turning his focus back on his coffee. He pulled his head back as he took in a big gulp. All of sudden Tweek felt a smack on his back. The coffee in his mouth jumped.

"Gah!" Tweek called out. Tweek let out a cough and hunched himself over.

"Hey, Tweek can I talk to you?"

Tweek looked up and saw Stan, Kyle and Kenny peering over him.

"Uh, sure." Tweek regained his composure. "But next time don't try and kill me!"

"What's going on?" Token asked intruding on their conversation.

"This weekend we are going camping. I don't want Cartman in our tent. So I was wondering if you want to come, Tweek. If you come, then we can force Cartman to stay in his own tent." Kyle said triumphantly.

"That's it?" Tweek asked a little annoyed that they wanted to use him.

"Yeah, dude plus your cool." Stan added softening the blow.

Clyde broke in. "Camping? I want to go."

Soon the whole group of guys and girls began talking about how excited they were about the idea.

"Alright, we can make it a group thing." Stan said. "I'll message everyone on facebook about it."

The bell rang and everyone ran off to their first class excited. Except for Tweek. Tweek just looked up at the sky and sighed. "You didn't even let me answer."

The morning class zoomed by and soon it was lunch. Tweek grabbed his lunch from his locker and walked out to the court yard and joined his friends. They were all excitedly talking about the camping trip.

"All Tweek going to bring is a large bag of coffee." Clyde said nudging Tweek. Everyone laughed. Then Clyde grabbed Tweek thermos. Tweek instantly grabbed it back. He gave Clyde a look.

"You wouldn't like me without my coffee." Tweek said with a smirk. Everyone laughed again. Tweek began to ease more into the conversation and started to come around to the idea of camping until in the corner of his eye he caught sight of Craig. He was up against the wall kissing the blond girl. Tweek tried to look away but the displease look on his face must have been there.

"Hey, Tweek can you come with me to the library?" Wendy asked. Tweek nodded.

The two were walking together toward the library. Tweek knew Wendy didn't need to go. Wendy was always there for Tweek when it came to Craig.

"You should talk to Craig." Wendy said.

"There nothing to talk about." Tweek said back.

"Obviously there is." Wendy retorted.

"We talked at the beginning of Freshmen year. We said what was needed." Tweek mumbled.

"Tweek, you can't keep punishing yourself. I mean Craig moved on. Maybe you should to." Wendy tried.

Tweek just snorted.

"There another guy out there for you." Wendy said with a happy tone.

"Well when you find him let me know." Tweek ended the conversation. The two walked back to the group. Craig had also rejoined the group. Tweek looked over at him. Craig never talked to him anymore and he always stands so far away from him. Tweek felt like he was being punished. The only reason they still see each other is because they were part of the same group, but other than that they might as well be strangers. Tweek felt his heart wrench itself in his chest.

After school Tweek didn't want to see Craig. He was feeling upset. So instead he sent a text to Token and Clyde not to worry about driving him. He was going to walk to work. They would tell Craig. Tweek never texted Craig. Even though his number was in his phone. He hadn't texted it since before freshmen year. It was a strange unknown number in his phone.

He let out a sigh as set out on the snow path. The air escaping his mouth turned into a cloud of evaporation. He tried zoning out on his way, but his mind kept flashing back to Craig and that girl. Tweek grip tighten on his thermos. He let out another defeated gasp as he pulled forward. Tweek stopped himself and hugged himself. The cold was getting to him. He mentally scolded himself. He should of just got the free ride. Tweek stood still trying to warm himself up. He had a bit more to walk.

*Honk Honk*

Tweek opened his eyes and wearily turned around shivering. Tweek eyes bursted open and he quickly looked down.

A red truck slowed over. Tweek heart began to race. He started to feel warm.

"Isn't it a little cold to be walking right now?" The familiar raspy voice called out.

Tweek stayed motionless. It was the first time in a long time Craig had addressed him. Tweek heard the door pop open.

"Get in." Craig called out.

Tweek frigidly began to move his brain began telling him to stay and go. To run and stop. But the cold made the decision easy. Tweek crawled into the red truck. Tweek closed the door.

"Tweek Bros?" Craig asked.

"Yeah… Thanks dude…" Tweek trailed. He looked in the back seat it was empty. There was no way Craig had dropped everyone off already.

"Where is everyone?" Tweek asked.

"They wanted to go with the girls to the mall to get camping gear." Craig said turning the car.

"You didn't want to go?" Tweek asked rubbing his arms to warm him up.

"Nah, I don't even really want to go on this thing to begin with." Craig mumbled out. Tweek nodded and then silence hit the car.

"How have you been?" Craig asked out of the blue.

"Huh?" It startled Tweek.

"I don't feel like we have talked in a while. How's your parents?" Craig asked with his attention still up front.

"They are good. I am good. Just working and going to school." Tweek said. He fought back a smile. He like talking to Craig. Craig was good at listening even if the conversation was boring or down right crazy. "You?"

"Yeah, I am good." Craig was short. But that was OK because they were at Tweek Bros.

"Thanks for the drive." Tweek said a little bit happier.

"Yeah…" Craig rolled down the window and called out to Tweek. "Hey, lets hangout sometime. Play some video games."

Tweek heart fluttered. He wanted everything to go back to the way they were.

"Uh, sure dude." Tweek said staring at Craig intently. Craig phone vibrated and he looked at it.

"Oh, I got to go pick up Cindy."

Tweek heart instantly sunk. Cindy, Craig girlfriend.

Craig waved his hand and then pulled out. Leaving Tweek in his thoughts. Tweek turned around and walked into the coffee shop. He went behind the counter. Waved at his coworker and went to the back. He began his normal duties like it was any other day except his mind was going crazy instead.

'Now he talks to me. Because he wanted to reconcile. Not to get back together because… because… because…' Tweek struggled with his thoughts until he felt a hand on his shoulder. Tweek jumped.

"Oh sorry to frighten you." Tweek coworker smiled. "I am heading out."

Tweek waved goodbye to his coworker. Now Tweek was alone and he could face his thought.

"Because Craig Tucker has moved on…" Tweek whispered to himself. Tweek lowered his head onto the counter and surrender.


	2. Chapter 2

Tweek laid with his head on the counter and allowed the realization to wash over him.

*Ching*

The bell on the door jingled. Tweek looked up from his pity party, to see the new costumer. It was Kyle. The red head came in and slumped at the counter.

"Hey Kyle." Tweek said standing up. "Where is Stan and Kenny?"

"Off with their girlfriends." Kyle said in a defeated tone.

"Oh yeah so you had nothing better to do then come here?" Tweek smiled. "I am feeling a bit used lately."

Kyle smiled. "I am not using you. I am a paying costumer. Peppermint mocha."

Tweek nodded and turned around to make the drink.

"Why does everyone have girlfriends?" Kyle mumbled out.

"I don't know, maybe you should get one and find out." Tweek said over his shoulder.

"I am not interested in girls." Kyle said. Tweek turned slightly and looked at Kyle. Kyle had a straight face. Tweek face soften and laughed.

"So what you like guys?" Tweek joked.

"Yes… I do." Kyle said back. Tweek froze and turned around. He looked at Kyle.

"You mean you are…" Tweek tried to say.

"Like you. Yes. It isn't a secret." Kyle said back.

Tweek nodded but kept staring as if some freak thing happened. He thought he was the only gay kid at his school.

"And like you I am also in love with my friend who has a girlfriend." Kyle sighed. He looked off into the distance.

Tweek moved closer.

"Is it Stan?" Tweek asked.

"Is it Craig?" Kyle mocked.

"Mine was easy." Tweek defended.

"So is mine." Kyle said back looking down at the counter. Tweek kept staring at Kyle processing the information.

"Hey, am I going to get my coffee? Or are you just going to stare at me like I admitted to murder." Kyle said with a smile. Tweek shook his head and turned around back to making the drink.

"Wouldn't want a bad yelp review." Kyle laugh.

"Shove your yelp review." Tweek said smiling. He brought the mocha and sat down. The two went back and forth talking and laughing. A sudden bond appeared between the two. They understood how each other felt. The two spent the whole night talking to each other.

"Really?" Tweek asked Kyle in disbelief.

"Yeah, I am not lying. You know for someone who used to believe in underwear gnomes you have become a lot less… What's the word I am looking for…?"

"You can say it. I an ass hole now." Tweek smirked. "It's not my fault though."

"What happened you seemed to change at the beginning of freshmen year in high school." Kyle asked resting his head on his hand.

Tweek sighed. "A lot happened. I was forced into a relationship with my best friend in fifth grade. But I didn't mind it. I like being with him and then in 8th grade, I found out I was gay and well…"

Kyle nodded. It wasn't the whole story. Tweek never liked to tell the whole story. Tweek shocked his head and looked over at the jew.

"By the way I still do believe in underpants gnomes." Tweek smiled, and Kyle laughed.

"Is it that late already?" Kyle asked looking at the clock.

"Hey, yeah thanks for keeping me company." Tweek smiled.

"It's cool. I will text you Tweek, night." Kyle said as he got up and left.

Tweek waved as he watched his new friend leave the shop. He stretched a little and began cleaning up for the night. He looked down in his apron pocket, and saw his phone blinking from a missed message. Tweek was surprised he didn't think Kyle would text him so fast. Tweek picked up his phone and looked at it.

Hey

-Craig

Tweek eyes widen. He debated texting back. Tweek stared at the message. He thought about Craig, and then about them together. But then the memory of Craig girlfriend popped into his head. Tweek took a breath and put his phone in his apron pocket. He told himself he would reply later. He didn't.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Tweek was out in the cold like before. His foot kicking the snow making a hole where he stood. His thermos breaking the cold air with hot steam. But somehow Tweek felt different. He almost felt lighter. Tweek looked up and saw the truck coming towards him again. Tweek cracked his neck when the truck stopped next to him.

"TWEEK!" Token Clyde and Jimmy called out.

"QUEERS!" Tweek yelled back. The passengers in the back where stunned. They looked at Tweek serious face. Then Tweek face turned and he smiled and snickered at them. The three in the back of the car roared into laughter.

"Jezz Tweek you aren't one to yell." Clyde laughed.

"Oh, I can yell." Tweek smiled as he climbed into the car.

"I am not used to Tweek talking back to us." Token laughed.

"Well get used to it. I am in charge now." Tweek looked back at them. They all ohed and laughed.

"Wh-wh-what happened to you Tweek?" Jimmy asked.

"Nothing, I am just in a good mood is all." Tweek said readjusting himself in his seat.

The three in the back of the car inched forward.

"So what happened though?" Clyde asked.

Tweek smiled to himself.

"Did you meet someone?" Token asked.

"No, well..." Tweek smile grew. Tweek quickly took a sip of his drink trying to avoid his friends quetions. Before anyone could say anything else Craig interjected.

"Why didn't you text me last night?"

Tweek eyes widen. He looked over at Craig. Craig looked annoyed out the window. The passengers in the back eyes also widen.

"I had work." Tweek said back.

Craig huffed.

"Tweek was getting laid." Clyde said in a high pitch tone in the back. The other two in the back began laughing.

"NO!" Tweek said turning his attention back on them. "No, I wasn't. I just made better a friend last night."

"W-Who is i-i-it?" Jimmy asked.

Tweek was saved by the arrival of school. Tweek took a sigh and jumped out of the car. Tweek sprinted over to the bench. When the rest of the party arrived, the girls also showed up. Clyde quickly told Bebe what happened in the car and word spread. But before Tweek would need to say anything, the group was joined by another group.

Kyle, Stan, Kenny and Cartman walked over.

"Hey, Tweek." Kyle beamed.

"Hey." Tweek said back with a smile.

"You working again at Tweek Bros, tonight?" Kyle asked.

"Ah, no. Not tonight." Tweek scratched the back of his head.

"What? Who going to make my peppermint mocha now?" Kyle nudged Tweek.

Tweek smiled. "You will have to get your fix from someone else."

The two shared a laugh. Some people in the group watched on as the two talked back and forth. But craig didnt watch. Craig walked away from the whole scene.


	4. Chapter 4

At the start of lunch, Tweek was walking to his locker to get his home brought meal. Tweek was almost to his locker when he was suddenly stopped. Craig called out to Tweek.

"Hey, Tweek." Craig walked over and joined him.

"What is up, dude?" Tweek asked back.

"You want to come over today? Uh, Clyde and Token are coming too. We are going to play some COD." Craig said a bit awkwardly. He scratched the back of his head.

"Uh, sure. I dont have anything going on." Tweek said back. He could feel the awkward tension between them.

"Cool, I wanted to ask while I had a chance." Craig said.

Tweek raised an eyebrow at him. Craig turned around and began walking back.

"Kyle waiting for you at the table." Craig called back.

Tweek rose both eyebrows. Now he understood what Craig was implying. Tweek bit his lower lip. He felt embaressed about the whole misunderstanding. After all Tweek and Kyle werent dating. But then again, it isnt for Craig to know. If Craig ask then Tweek will correct him, but for now it isnt a big deal. Tweek grabbed his lunch from his locker and walked out to join his friend at lunch. As he walked out he saw the boy with the green hat sitting on the table. The rest of Tweek friends where chatting amonst themselves. Stan, Kenny and Cartman where also there chatting.

Kyle looked up and saw Tweek, he smiled. Everyone noticed and turned the attention at Tweek. Tweek stood still petrified of the attention. Kyle sprang from his spot and dashed over.

"Hey, Tweek. What took you so long?" Kyle beamed.

Tweek eyes were still on his friends. They were all grinning at him. It made Tweek nervous.

"I had to grab my lunch- Hey, can I talk to you about something?" Tweek looked back at Kyle.

"Sure, what is up?" Kyle asked confused.

"Do you want tot talk-" Tweek made a gesture behind him. The audience infront of him was really distracting.

"No, it's fine just tell me what is up, dude." Kyle said

"Well... Uh" Tweek scratched the back of his head. "I think, uh... People are getting the wrong idea."

Kyle looked back blankly.

"You know, about us." Tweek pushed. "I think, people think we are-" Tweek hand rolled in a circle allowing Kyle to catch on.

Kyle let out a laugh. "Oh yeah? Probably. People are quick to judge situations." Kyle shrugged. "I don't know dude. I think you are cool and I like hanging out with you. People will think what they think but I dont think it matters."

Tweek listened and then let a relived smile on his face. "Yeah." Tweek let out a awkward laugh. "You are right, who cares what people think. We can be friends."

"Yeah. So we cool?" Kyle asked leaning in.

"Yeah we are fine." Tweek smiled. Instantly Kyle hugged Tweek. Tweek taken aback, looked down at the red head. Tweek timidly wrapped his arms around Kyle. Tweek looked up and saw to his displeasure, all of his friends laughing. Tweek blushed as he looked down embarrassed. Kyle let go and looked at Tweek with a smile. Tweek gave a timid smile back. Tweek and Kyle walked back over to the table.

Tweek sat down and everyone was smiling at him.

"How is it going?" Wendy chirped in happily.

"It's fine, Wendy." Tweek gave her a warning stare. Tweek looked around the table. Lingering people still staring and where trying to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"Let's go to the library." Tweek said to Wendy as he stood up.

"O-Okay." Wendy looked over at Kyle. Kyle was busy talking to Stan. He didn't seem to notice.

Wendy and Tweek walked for a bit til they were out of sight.

"We aren't together." Tweek said.

Wendy looked at Tweek. "You dont need to be embarresed. I am glad you are moving on."

"Ugh." Tweek moaned. He realized it was useless.

"I mean honestly; you should be happy like Craig." Wendy went on.

"Craig?" Tweek thought back. He wasn't at the table

"Yeah, I wonder where he is? He isn't with Cindy." Wendy wondered. "Does Craig know?"

"No, why should I tell him anything." Tweek spat.

"I don't know. You guys where so close. I was hoping you go back to being friends." Wendy said.

"You think we could?" Tweek mumbled.

"Yeah." Wendy smiled. "You dating Kyle is the best thing that can happen."

"Maybe... Maybe you are right." Tweek lost himself on a train of thought.

They walked back to the table. Kyle greeted him happily. Tweek looked at Kyle in different light, but it was short lived because Craig came back to the table. For some reason Tweek eye never strays to far from Craig.


	5. Chapter 5

After school Tweek nervously walked down the hall. He stared down at his feet. His head was filled with thoughts. Now Tweek could have an option. Maybe he didn't have to be alone anymore. Maybe he could finally move on from-

Tweek head collided with what seemed like a wall. But when Tweek looked up he was startled to see Craig looking back at him.

"Watch where you going Tweek." Cylde teased.

"Yeah, c-c-car crash." Jimmy made fun.

Tweek just stared up at Craig. Tweek felt his heart beat louder and his cheeks get warm. Craig stared back, his eyes narrowed in on Tweek. Tweek felt a shiver run down him. Craig reached out his hand and Tweek froze. Craig reached over and grabbed something out of Tweek hair.

"You had a leaf." Craig mumbled.

Thanks, Tweek meant to say out loud but instead he just stared.

"Let's go guys."

Everyone walked towards the car. Clyde and Token began joking while jimmy struggled to add to it. Tweek looked straight ahead. Tweek was feeling so good this morning. He was making a new friend. No, not just a friend. He found someone who understood what he was going through. He suddenly didn't feel alone.

All of the guys piled in the car and began joking some more.

"Tweek, why so quiet. You were so talkative this morning?" Token pushed.

"It's cause Kyle not here." Clyde snicker.

"Shut up, guys." Tweek said in a defeated tone. Everyone looked at Tweek.

"What happened bro?" Token asked.

Tweek looked around the car everyone eyes were on Tweek. They all desperately wanted to hear the missing part to the story. Even Craig was interested.

"Nothing." Tweek said defensively. There wasn't a story that Tweek wanted to tell.

The guys in the back of the car gave each other a look, but it was dropped. That was good because now Tweek was put in a mood by his thoughts. If poked too much he might have lost it on one of his friends.

Craig dropped off jimmy at his house. Jimmy was meeting up with someone for something. Tweek wasn't really paying attention. After that they made it to Craig house.

The night was going alright. Typical bro night. Tweek even started to loosen up a bit as time went on. Tweek was able to push his thoughts to the side and just relax and hang with the guys. They played video games and ate junk food. It was going well until Tweek phone vibrated.

Tweek pulled out his phone and look down. Tweek let a smile cross his face. It was a text from Kyle, with a hilarious meme attached. Tweek let a laugh slip through his nose as he thought about how to respond.

"Something funny?" Token asked.

Tweek looked up and saw Clyde and Token smiling at Tweek. Craig kept playing his video game but he glanced over at Tweek.

"Is it from-?" Clyde began.

Tweek shock his head. "It' nothing."

The two laughed. "Whatever dude. But we know it's Kyle. He is the only one who seems to make your pouting ass, smile."

Tweek stood up. "I'm going to grab some coffee."

"It should all be on the counter." Craig called after Tweek as he walked out of the room. Tweek walked towards the kitchen. Even though he hadn't been at Craig house in what seemed like eternity, Tweek surprised himself that he still remembered everything about Craig house. It hadn't changed, even if they had.

Tweek entered the kitchen. He saw the coffee machine on the counter. It was empty, but right next to it were coffee filters and ground coffee. Tweek wondered if Craig family always left them there or if Craig put them there for him. Tweek shock his head. Why would Craig do something like that for him?

Tweek set up the machine and began brewing coffee. Tweek thought back to his relationship with Craig. Tweek tried to remember if he was truly happy with Craig. Did Craig ever do nice things for him? Tweek threw back his head as he remembered the time they were together in the past. No, Craig wasn't the kindest, but he did make Tweek smile.

Tweek phone vibrated. He looked down and saw a text from Kyle again.

Kyle could make Tweek smile now. Kyle made Tweek not feel so alone. When Craig and Tweek broke up even though they stay in the same group and Tweek always had friends, Tweek couldn't fight off the feeling that he was an outsider. Tweek might have been surrounded by people, but he still felt alone. Now it could be different.

Tweek stared at his phone, holding it tightly.

"Hey."

Tweek eyes shot up. Craig entered the kitchen.

"Oh good. My mom didn't put the stuff away. I left out the coffee filter and stuff for you." Craig said in his raspy voice. He walked over and leaned against the counter next to Tweek.

Tweek looked to the side away from Craig. It wasn't fair this game Craig was playing. Every time Tweek takes one step forward, Craig seemed to pull him back. It wasn't fair, there didn't seem to be a way to win this game. Tweek felt he would always be that boy Craig left at Freshmen year.


	6. Chapter 6

The two boys leaned against the counter. They didn't say anything. Craig stared out into the kitchen and Tweek stared at the coffee pot. He watched the drip coffee pour slowly into the pot. Tweek heart raced. He felt himself become anxious. He wished Token or Clyde would come in and save him.

"So are you dating Kyle?"

Tweek head spun to the other side. He looked at Craig. He wanted to react and say something but instead he held his tongue and tried to process what was going on.

"If you are, you should tell me." Craig said. He moved away from the counter and walked over to a cabinet. He opened it and pulled out a mug. He turned to Tweek and handed it to him. "I have a right to know."

Tweek slowly grabbed the mug. He looked at Craig face taking in his words. The two stared at each other. Tweek in shock as of what's going on. Why did he have to tell Craig? Tweek felt his grip tighten on the mug. Craig never told Tweek about his grilfriends in the past. Tweek felt himself becoming angry and distraught.

Craig kept his heavy stare on Tweek. Tweek felt his emotions begin to bubble. He didn't know how to answer. But he knew it wasn't going to be good. Tweek was currently at war with his emotions.

"By the way." Craig finally said. "The coffee done."

"GAH!" Tweek let out. He frantically turned to the pot and began pouring himself a cup. Tweek felt a sweat drop cascade down his face. He felt his heart beat in his ears. Tweek was nervous and anxious. He grabbed the coffee and took a giant gulp of it. It was blistering hot, but Tweek didn't care. He just needed his salvation. The liquid began to work instantly and Tweek began to calm down.

"HEY!"

A loud sudden burst made Tweek tense again.

Clyde and Token where entering the kitchen. They instantly stopped. You could see on their faces they could feel the awkward tension in the air.

"Uh, we were thinking of heading home." Token started.

"Yeah…" Clyde looked from Tweek to Craig.

Craig stretched. He acted so nonchalantly, as if nothing was going on.

"Sure. I will give you guys a ride." Craig glanced over at Tweek. "You want to go home too?"

Tweek was still gulping down coffee, as if it was his life source. He looked at Craig. There was no way he wanted to be alone with him. He couldn't even bring up words when he was with him. Tweek nodded to Craig.

Craig nodded too.

Everyone piled into Craig car. They reminisced about the night and recalled funny moments. But soon the car became quiet. When Craig dropped off Token, Clyde went with him. Now Tweek was alone in a car with Craig. Tweek just hoped the drive would be short. Tweek watched out the window and tried to stay calm. It was working until the car made a sudden right and stop.

The car had stopped a stark pond parking lot. Tweek nervously looked to his side. Craig was looking over at him. His arm was on the wheel and he was leaning his face on his hand. He wore a bored look on his face.

Tweek bit his lower lip. He tried to muster some sound.

"We need to finish our conversation." Craig said. "Are you dating Kyle?"

Tweek eyes widen. He felt the frustration push through him. Out of nowhere Tweek opened his mouth and yelled. "NO! No, I am not dating Kyle!" Tweek felt his adrenaline pump through him. A new found courage lurched forward. "And even if I was, I don't have to tell you shit!"

Tweek let out an exasperated breath. He eased slightly and looked at Craig. Craig eyes had narrowed. His forehead furrowed. His mouth turned into a snarl. But he didn't say anything. He hastily turned the car back to the road and began driving.

Tweek wasn't finished yet though. He was pumped up. And all he wanted to do was act on impulse.

"Dating Kyle… Kyle in love with someone else, just so you know!" Tweek sneered out. "He is in love with his best friend. That why we have been hanging out! Because I can relate… to… him."

Tweek eyes began to widen. He had said too much. Craig harsh face began to soften. He shot Tweek a look. Tweek bit his lower lip and turned to look back out the window. Luckily in Craig state he had driven fast so they were already at Tweek house. As soon as the car stopped Tweek barreled out of it. He thought he heard Craig call out to him but he didn't look back. He rushed into his house and ran up the stairs. He threw himself onto his bed and took some uneven breaths.

This had to stop. This was torture for Tweek. There had to be an end to it. Tweek phone vibrated. He reluctantly pulled it out. It was another text from Kyle. Tweek stared at his phone for a few minutes. Then Tweek, without thinking hit the call button.

"Hello?" A tired voice called out.

"Hey Kyle…" Tweek said weakly. He felt as if he wasn't in reality. "What are you doing this Saturday?"


	7. Chapter 7

Tweek cleaned the counter vigorously. He was so trapped in his own thoughts he didn't even hear his coworker say bye to him as she ended her shift. Tweek swirled the dirty rag repeatedly on top of the counter. He wasn't even cleaning anything at this point, just working on the motion while his mind tried to settle down. Tweek had done it. He had taken the plunge. He asked Kyle out. But in the end, he was rejected… well not rejected per se but told, now wasn't the right time.

The problem was Tweek had forgotten all about the damn camping trip this weekend.

Tweek let out a defeated sigh. He didn't even want to go on this trip. Tweek sloped his body on the counter. But now that he had asked Kyle out, wont this make the whole trip awkward. Kyle seemed surprised by it.

Tweek remembered the response so clearly.

"Saturday?... UH uh… No, we can't! the camping trip this weekend. So… Maybe some other time?"

Tweek bite his lip. This would change their relationship. Just when Tweek was getting a close friend too. Tweek could use a friend at this moment. Tweek looked out to the empty coffee shop. This was all Craig fault. Tweek thought to himself.

Tweek pushed himself off the counter and walked to the backroom and started cleaning up.

Craig always messed everything up. Why couldn't he have just left him alone. Tweek walked back out to the register and began counting down the cash drawer. Why did Craig care so much about who Tweek was dating? Tweek didn't need to tell him anything. In fact, Tweek should start avoiding him.

Tweek stopped for a second.

"I should just avoid him." Tweek whispered out loud. Craig was just a head ache. Even still though, Tweek couldn't deny that a small part of him was happy that he was there. That maybe Tweek began to feel safe again. Tweek cringed at the thought. He slammed the register closed and finished up cleaning. Tweek walked back and took off his apron. He let out a sigh.

Am I going to lose Kyle? Tweek thought to himself. Should I start separating myself from Craig. Tweek scratched his head as he turned off the light of the store. Tweek began walking to the front doors. His head was filled with questions that he didn't want to answer. Tweek got to the front door. He took a deep breath before leaving his coffee shop. Tweek walked out into the cold of night. He felt his skin prick as he walked out. He turned around and began locking the doors.

"There he is!"

Tweek turned around. His eyes widen and he fought a smile and shock expression.

"Hey, we were waiting for you."

Standing outside the closed coffee shop parking lot was a familiar smiling red head. He wore a wide smile and his cheeks were pink from the cold. But he wasn't alone. He was with someone else. A dark figure who wore his typical bored expression. The man took a drag from a cigarette in his hands.

"Hey, Tweek." Craig Tucker said as the smoke escaped his mouth. "Need a lift?"

Tweek stuttered as he looked at both of them. What was going on?


	8. Chapter 8

"What are you doing here?" Tweek let out in an abrasive tone.

"That's some greeting." Kyle said turning his head. "I walked all the way out here to walk you home. Along my way this guy-" Kyle pointed to Craig. Craig just took another drag of his cigarette. "rode up next to me and asked if I needed a lift." Kyle smiled. "It was for the best."

Tweek felt nervous. He still felt confused. How was Kyle acting so normal after what happened? "What was for the best?"

Kyle looked at Tweek and let out a chuckle. "It's really too damn cold to walk out here. I am glad we have a car. Thank you, Craig."

Craig just nodded.

"Plus, there something we need to talk about." Kyle stretched.

Tweek eyes widen. This was it. Their friendship was over. "Wh-What?"

Kyle sighed. "The camping trip. You keep forgetting about it."

Tweek felt knocked back. That damn camping trip. Tweek eyes narrowed. He fell slightly backwards on the door and let out a sigh.

"It's cold, let's go." Craig said. Him and Kyle turned and began opening the car.

"Tweek, you coming?" Kyle called out while he climbed in the car.

Tweek snapped out of his stupor.

"Uh, yeah. Hey Kyle." Kyle looked back at Tweek. "I'll sit in the back." Tweek said. He just didn't want to see Craig at this moment.

Tweek crawled into the back of the car. He looked forward. In front of him on his right was Kyle and to the left was Craig. Tweek swallowed feeling trapped. Tweek looked right and left between them.

"So tomorrow, do you know the plans?" Kyle asked me.

"Uh, no." Tweek murmured.

"You and Craig are the same. Why have facebooks if you don't ever go on them?" Kyle sighed.

Tweek winced at that statement.

"We are all meeting at Stan house. I think we are taking 3 cars." Klye informed the two. "Craig, Cindy said we are taking your car?"

Craig shrugged. "Yeah, sure."

"I think Stan taking his and Token bringing one too." Kyle looked at his phone and scrolled through text and messages. "I don't really know who is going in what car. I think most people are saying let decide morning of." Kyle grumbled.

"Sounds good." Tweek said back. He could tell the lack of a plan bugged Kyle but Tweek was more set on not being in Craig car.

"Well, we know for certain some people will want to be in some cars. Like Craig, you probably want your girlfriend in your car." Kyle was still trying to plan. Probably to ease his own mind.

"No." Craig said in a deep voice. Tweek looked over at him surprised. Craig cleared his throat. "She isn't my girlfriend."

Kyle and Tweek both stared at Craig. Tweek tried to read Craig and figure out what he meant. Kyle just turned his attention back to his phone.

"Oh really? I could of sworn-" Kyle began.

"Nope." Craig retorted.

Kyle looked back at Tweek. Tweek just shrugged.

"Well I think she will still want to be in your car though." Kyle said turning his attention back to his phone.

Craig shrugged. "If she wants to."

Craig kept driving. He had his bored expression on his face. Kyle was busily going through messages trying to come up with a plan for tomorrow. Tweek kept staring at Craig. Tweek couldn't understand what Craig had meant. It shouldn't of matter it was Craig business but Tweek couldn't help but feel curious about the whole thing.

"I just want to make sure…" Kyle interrupted the silence. Tweek looked over at Kyle and Kyle turned and looked to Tweek. "We end up in the same car."

Tweek stared at the red head. Kyle just gave him a warm smile. Suddenly Tweek was no longer worried about Craig and Cindy. He was more focused on his red headed friend.

"We are here." Craig voice interrupted the car.

Tweek looked up from his friend. He saw they had arrived at Kyle house.

"Oh, thanks again." Kyle said. He opened the door. "So don't forget we are meeting at the crack of dawn at Stan house."

Kyle waved before hoping out.

Tweek watched Kyle go. He felt disappointed his friend was first to go. Especially since he lived the farthest away. Then it hit Tweek. Tweek was now alone with Craig. Tweek turned and looked over at Craig. Craig was tapping his fingers on the car wheel.

"Hey, Tweek."

Tweek bit his lower lip as he looked at the dark silhouette in the driver side.

"Why don't you just stay over at my house tonight."


	9. Chapter 9

"NO!" Tweek called out into the dark. Tweek eyes darted as he stared at Craig. How could he have asked something like that?

Craig acted cool. He pushed back in his seat. "Just thinking it be easier. My house isn't far from Stan place, and you still don't have a car and all."

Tweek initial shock subsided and his mind tried to stop racing. "Er…" Tweek struggled until triumphantly he thought of an excuse. "Cant. Thanks though, but I haven't even packed for this trip."

"Okay." Craig said in his deep voice. Tweek let out a relived sigh. Then Craig started the car back up. "I'll just stay over at your house."

Tweek eyes widen.

"You still need a car after all to get to Stan. Plus…" Craig looked over his shoulder as he turned on a new street. "I need to talk to you."

Tweek needed something to fidget with. He looked at his hoodie and began messing with the zipper. "Why?" Tweek mumbled as he nervously pulled on his hoodie zipper.

"I need a friend advice." Craig rasped out. Tweek studied Craig profile. Craig eyes were narrow, and his facial feature where harsh. Yet, even still with such an intense face Craig was amazing at never showing emotion. It wasn't fair. You had no clue what was going on with Craig and even worse you had no idea what was coming next.

The red truck crunch against the stray snow piles on the street as it pushed forward. The night had turned navy blue except for the harsh glow of yellow from the street lights. Craig was frozen in his seat as he mindlessly drove forward. Meanwhile, Tweek was busy internally arguing with himself. Tweek didn't understand if they were friends, had they been since freashmen year? Or was it all over? Wasn't best to get some distance between each other? Why was everything still so awkward between each other?

Tweek anxiously pulled on his jacket as more and more question flooded his head. Tweek knew he would go insane unless he simplified the problem. Tweek took a deep breath and told himself, ' it's just because it's easier for the damn trip.' Pain in the ass trip, Tweek didn't even want to go on it.

When Tweek looked up he recognized the sage bricks of his house as they pulled into the driveway. Tweek nervously got out. He looked over at Craig who was pulling a duffle bag out of his car.

'I guess he packed.' Tweek thought before turning and walking to the front door. He could tell Craig was close behind. Craig had a strong presence, Tweek remember how safe he always felt when Craig was around. Tweek unlocked his front door and slowly walked in. He quickly surveyed the house for any sign of life. There wasn't, there never was. How many days had it been so empty?

Before Tweek could even let out a sigh he heard loud stomps going up the stairs. Tweek turned his attention to the stair case where Craig was walking up leisurely. Craig didn't even wait to be invited in, before trudging his way in. Tweek glared up at him before dashing up the staircase behind him.

Tweek watched Craig's back as he made it up the stairs and walk straight to Tweek room. Craig remembered it as if he never stopped coming over. Tweek followed Craig into the small messy room. Craig threw his duffle bag down on the side of Tweek bed and then laid on the ground with his head on the bag. Tweek entered too, and took off his jacket. Tweek casually threw it on the floor like he normally did, then he flopped on his bed. Tweek was on an emotional roller coaster. his head throbbed from every thought. He internally pleaded for an escape.

"So, did your parents actually go through with the divorce?"

Tweek sat up and looked back to Craig. Tweek had to register what Craig had said for a minute before he remembered. Back in middle school, Tweek parents weren't on good terms and they were planning a divorce. Tweek hadn't told anyone at the time, except Craig.

"No, they are just separated but they are still together." Tweek mumbled out. They might as well be divorced. They didn't stay together for the marriage but rather the business. Even still they did whatever they could, be it business trips or side businesses, to stay away from each other, the house and in the end, Tweek. Tweek main form of contact with them was talking about the schedule through email.

"I don't see much of them though. I think my mom visiting her sister and I am not sure about my dad." Tweek let out. He hadn't ever talked about it, but then again, he never had anyone to tell.

"Has it been a recent change?" Craig called out.

'It happened about the time you left.' Tweek was tempted to say but instead of opening that wound he cheated and said. "No."

"I am sorry man." Craig voice never changed, it was always mon toned. Yet Still Tweek could tell he was sincere.

"It's okay there always food in the kitchen. I just don't always know who puts it there." Tweek felt himself relax a bit.

"Maybe, underpants gnomes." Craig called out.

Tweek couldn't help but snort at this. The small smile pushed on his face. Tweek shook his head and eased more. "shut up. Now why are you in my room again?"

"I need some advice." Craig said as his eyes scanned Tweek room.

"Is it about coffee? Because that is all I got." Tweek called back.

"No, it's about Cindy."

"Oh." Tweek couldn't hide the disgust in his voice.

"Yeah, you see Cindy getting too clingy."

"Well she is your girlfriend." Tweek couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"That's the thing she isn't. We never made us official. I met her at a party and she seemed down to anything. I told her I didn't want a relationship and she said that's fine. We were just friends that hooked up once in a while. But recently I can't get rid of her." Craig sat up slightly.

Tweek eyes narrowed and he felt a scowl coming on his face. "Are you going to break up with her on the trip?"

"Is it a bad idea?" Craig asked.

Tweek felt his blood begin to rush. "Please don't. I really don't want to have to deal with that."

"You wouldn't have to." Craig shot back.

"It will ruin what little fun this trip could offer. Everyone will instead be dealing with this bull shit drama!" Tweek spat back. He knew that everyone would take sides and everyone would be busy talking about it. Tweek didn't want to have to listen to it. Frankly he didn't want to hear it now.

"So, I should wait?" Craig pulled his legs closer to him.

"Talk to her before you just hurt her." Tweek suddenly felt his stomach ache.

"I don't know why she be hurt. I never asked her to be my girlfriend or anything." Craig said back annoyed.

"Yeah well, she sees it differently. It's not a bad thing to fall in love." Tweek grumbled out.

"Who said anything about love?" Craig questioned.

Tweek curled up on his bed. "Just try and have feelings for once." He mumbled as his stomached more.

Craig sat up more and with a bit more force in his voice he said. "You don't think I have feelings. Well I have. I have been in love before."

I wanted to scoff at this but instead I just stayed still on my bed. I glared so hard and my cheeks felt red. All I could think of, was poor Cindy. He was going to throw her away like what he did with me. He just came over to rub it in. Maybe there wasn't any emotion in him after all.

"Do you love Kyle?" Craig voice chimed in.

Tweek twitched. He extended his body on his bed.

"I think he likes you." Craig said softly.

"Yeah well, yeah" Tweek uncomfortably said. It was too soon to really determine what he felt for Kyle.

"If you want to talk about it. I am here." Craig said. Tweek looked up over at Craig and his heart began to race. Craig was there, just like old times. Suddenly Tweek felt swept away with warm emotions and in return Tweek didn't feel so alone. Tweek closed his tired heavy eyes, and he allowed himself to shamelessly feel happy.


	10. Chapter 10

When Tweek woke up that morning he felt safe and secure. He smelt in a familiar strong scent and nestle himself in it. When wake was finally coming to, and Tweek could make a cohesive thought he realized with horror where he was. Tweek was lying in bed wrapped in Craig arms. Tweek eyes bursted open and he sprang from the bed. He pushed off Craig so hard Craig rolled into the wall.

"What are you doing in my bed?" Tweek hollered at him.

"Well I am the guest you should have offered it to me." Craig moan as he sat up. "When we were kids, we used to sleep over in the same bed. Also, what teenager still has a twin bed?" Craig rubbed his neck.

Tweek had the urge to punch him but instead let out a sigh. "Just get ready." Tweek turned to head to the bathroom to start getting ready.

"Speaking of which you still haven't packed." Craig called after Tweek.

"GAH!" Tweek called from the hallway. He ran back into the room and quickly scanned for his school bag. He rushed and grabbed it, he quickly un zipped it and turned it upside down to dump it.

Craig watched Tweek frantically shake out notebooks and pens from his school bag. "You don't have another bag?"

Tweek shot Craig a glare. "No I don't. I don't go on trips that often."

Tweek quickly sprinted around the room and threw any clothes that didn't smell to off into the bag.

"Why aren't your clothes in the dresser?" Craig asked still sitting on the bed.

"Because I-" Tweek stopped and turned to Craig. "Are you having fun?"

Craig raised an eyebrow in response.

"Just get ready." Tweek sighed.

Suddenly the door swung open.

"Oh, I didn't know you had someone over."

Tweek stood in his spot frozen. He stared down at the messy bedroom floor. Standing in the doorway was Tweek father. As soon as he entered Tweek room it both surprised and numbed his son.

"Hey, Craig." Tweek father said.

"Hello, Mr. Tweak." Craig said back.

"I just came to ask you to move your car. Your blocking me." Tweek father furrowed his brows. "Is that your car Craig?" Craig nodded. "I thought so I didn't think Tweek had a car."

Craig had gotten up, he picked up his duffle bag and walked passed the frozen statue that was Tweek. Tweek listened to the footsteps as they marched down the stairs and father away from him. Tweek stood still, his mind blurred. Tweek finally able to move slightly packed whatever he was holding and zipped his bag up. He was still wearing the jeans and shirt from the night before and in Tweek state of mind that was good enough. Tweek stumbled down the stairs. He turned and walked into the kitchen where his dad and Craig were talking.

"Hey Son." Mr. Tweak said in his smooth voice." I hear your going on a camping trip."

Tweek headed straight to the coffee machine and pulled out his thermos.

"Did you make sure to cover your shifts for the week?" His dad asked.

Tweek began filling the thermos. He zombie a nod to his dad.

"Well then, alright you boys have fun." Mr. Tweak smiled as he took another sip of his coffee. "And make sure to use safe sex." He smiled and winked at the two.

Tweek slammed down the coffee pot.

"C'mon, let's go." Tweek grumbled out.

Craig began following Tweek out. "See ya, Mr. Tweak."

Mr. Tweak laughed. "See you love birds."

Tweek speed up and hastily walked to the door. He flung it open and dashed to the car. Craig came over and unlocked the car. Tweek jerked open the door and slumped in the seat. Craig got into the diver seat. He looked over at Tweek.

"Did you not tell them?" Craig asked.

"I told them! I told both of them!" Tweek spat. He folded his arms and slumped to the side of the seat. He was disgusted by how little his dad cared. Tweek began analyzing the little conversation they had and picked it apart. It was making Tweek feel sick. " Piece of shit." Tweek said under his breath.

Craig had started the car and was slowly driving away. He kept glancing over at Tweek.

"Hey man, it's alright." Craig tried.

Tweek snarled in response.

"Everyone can't stand their parents." Craig said again.

"Well its different when your parents can't stand you!" Tweek snapped back.

Craig turned to Tweek with a glare. "That's not true. Your parents are supportive of you. You don't know what it's like to have parents hate you."

Tweek scoffed at Craig. "Like you know. You haven't been around to know what my parents are like. You don't know shit."

Craig driving became more rough as he made a hasty turn. "You are right I don't know. But I think your wrong. Your parents do care."

Tweek rolled his eyes and went back to his slump. He pulled up his thermos and began slowly drinking from it. The rich hot liquid felt good to Tweek and it helped him cool down. But Tweek did not get relief instead, Tweek went from rage to depression. Tweek felt his chest get tight, he clenched his thermos and turned his attention to the early morning. The sun was slowly coming up, shining on the fresh snow of the day. It would have been beautiful it Tweek didn't feel so abandoned.


	11. Chapter 11

When the red truck arrived at Stan house, Tweek was quick to jump out. There were people all over the lawn laughing and talking, but Tweek didn't care about any of them at that moment. He only cared about one person. Tweek sprinted through the small crowd of people, until he spotted his target. Tweek ran up to Stan. It must have been too fast because Stan took a step back in surprise. Tweek inched close to Stan and without a moment to lose asked.

"Where's your bathroom."

"Uh, inside second door to the right." Stan said taking another step backwards.

Tweek nodded and then dashed into the house on his pursuit for a bathroom. He was in such a daze that morning, that he forgot to use the bathroom at his house. Tweek made it to Stan bathroom. He proceeded with his morning ritual in the cramp bathroom He. tried to comb his hair a bit. He looked like a mess but in the end, he felt like a mess. Tweek found some deodorant in the medicine cabinet by the sink and decided to "borrow" some. Tweek wasn't really that concern about how he smelt, he was more concern about getting the smell of Craig off him. It still loomed on Tweek clothes and gave him goose bumps. When Tweek was done he took one large breath before exiting. When he did he saw a red head waiting at the door.

"Oh, Hey Kyle. It's all yours" Tweek held open the door for Kyle.

Kyle in return shot him a glare.

Tweek tensed up. "What's up?"

"Why did you ask me out if you were just going to sleep with Craig the next day?" Kyle called out. Tweek eyes widen and he took a step back.

"NO! NO, NO! I didn't! It's a misunderstanding!" Tweek waved his hands back and forth trying to emphasize his point.

"Well Craig casually told everyone that he slept over at your house last night." Kyle glared harder.

"Well yeah he did." Tweek cursed out CraIg, but it was technically the truth. "But we are just friends. It was easier because I didn't have a car and nothing happened!" Everything Tweek said rolled on top of each other. It was a mess and no structure thought was coming out.

Kyle dropped his arms in defeat. "You should of told me. I mean if this had been better planned me and Stan could of came and picked you up."

"Im-Im sorry." Tweek felt guilty and scared even if he didn't know entirely why. "I just forgot about everything is all."

"Man, your hopeless." Kyle voice changed completely and then out of nowhere Kyle gave Tweek a hug. Tweek eyes were still wide as he hugged Kyle back.

"So we are good." Tweek said nervously.

"Of course." Kyle responded cheerfully

"Hey Tweek…"

Tweek looked up and saw Stan and a few other onlookers staring at them from down the hall.  
"You found the bathroom alright?" Stan asked.

"Oh yeah, thanks dude." Tweek said pulling Kyle off.

Stan smiled. "That's good. C'mon were about to take off."

Stan turned to walk away and the company followed. Tweek began walking toward them, when his arm was suddenly pulled backwards. Kyle held on and began walking with Tweek. Tweek felt nervous as Kyle held on. He looked over at the red head.

"So, we have decided the car situation." Kyle beamed.

Tweek cringed and hope he wasn't with Craig.

"You and me are in Stan and Wendy car." Kyle tighten his grip a bit as he smiled up at Tweek.

Tweek sighed with relief. They walked out and saw everyone pilling into their designated cars. Tweek glanced over at Craig red truck. He saw Cindy bouncing around to the passenger side and Cartman rolling into the back. Craig was leaning against his truck. Tweek scanned Craig and soon caught his eyes. Craig shot Tweek a look and Tweek quickly looked away. He made it to Stan four door car. Stan grabbed Tweek back pack and threw it in the trunk. Then Tweek jumped in the back seat with Kyle. Kyle snuggled up to Tweek and Wendy looked back and shot Tweek a supportive smile. Stan busied himself with the gps and everything was as it should be. That's what Tweek told himself. Everything was right, and that the trip would go smoothly. Yet even still the voices in his head wouldn't stop conflicting each other. And the headaches began before Stan even turned on the car. Wendy supportive smile was more condescending, and the way Kyle held on to Tweek was more constricting then anything. Worse of all Tweek couldn't stop staring out the window looking for Craig.


	12. Chapter 12

Tweek sat in the back of Stan car. He tried listening to the music or look out on the passing scenery. But every time Tweek tried to lose himself he was jerked back by Kyle. The problem with the back seat is that it's hard to be in the conversation with the front seat. So, Kyle and Tweek just had each other. Tweek main plan for the trip was to space out but Kyle wanted to talk. Even worse Tweek was losing circulation on the arm that Kyle was still holding. Tweek needed a break.

"We are coming up on our first rest stop." Stan called back. "Does anyone-"

"YES!" Tweek hollered.

Stan looked back surprised. "Alright will stop. Wendy text the others." Stan pulled the car towards the gas station. "Man, Tweek that coffee must just go through you."

Tweek sighed. He didn't care if Stan thought he had a spastic bladder, he just needed some space. The car pulled into the parking lot and everyone jumped out and stretched. While Kyle was distracted with something in the car, Tweek snuck as fast as he could into the gas station. Tweek ran down an aisle to get away from everyone and tried to stay hidden. Tweek was busy staring at the packaged jerky when he finally felt that he could take a breath.

"Hey love bird."

Tweek jumped. He turned and saw it was Wendy. Tweek let out an exasperated sigh. Tweek more than anything, just wanted to be by himself for a minute. He had an emotional morning and no real time to himself and his thoughts. He knew Wendy meant well but he just didn't want to deal with it right then.

"So you and Kyle seem pretty serious." Wendy smiled as she taunted with her words.

"Yeah serious, seriously annoying." Tweek growled. "My arm is still numb from him strangling it."

Wendy face dropped. "Is something wrong"

Tweek looked back. "You couldn't tell? Don't you think we are moving fast and that he is a bit… clingy."

Wendy huffed at Tweek. "Seriously? You bitch you don't have anyone, and when you do, you bitch about that. Well yeah, Kyle might be excited about you. He never dated anyone before. You are the first. So he is probably nervous and not sure how to act."

"Well I never had a boyfriend either but I understand boundaries." Tweek picked up some jerky. He scolded himself for being rough but at that moment he was emotionally worn out.

"You had a boyfriend." Wendy snapped back.

"That doesn't count." Tweek spat.

"Is being miserable that much fun for you? You have a guy, and honestly, right now, he's too good for you. But he likes you. So, he's nervous and maybe has some kink to straighten out. So? Who in this world is perfect?" Wendy glared. Tweek began feeling guilty. "So maybe instead of his partner bitching about him, you should go talk to him about it "

Tweek sighed. "You are right Wendy. I am sorry. I am taking my anger out on him and that's not right."

"What anger?" Wendy asked.

"Just-" Tweek tried to make sense of his head but he realized he hadn't been able to think about it at all today. He wouldn't even know where to begin. "I am just tired is all. I am not a morning person."

Wendy smiled. "Well I see some 99-cent coffee over there."

Tweek looked over and made a face. Tweek sometimes could be a coffee elitist. The only time he would drop his standard depended on the situation and how long it had been since his last coffee. Tweek already had coffee this morning and even though Tweek was in a bad mood it wasn't bad enough to warrant 99 cent gas station coffee.

"I am going to go use the restroom. I will see you outside." Wendy smiled as she turned towards the restroom.

Tweek watched her go, before turning back towards the Jerky. Tweek realized he hadn't packed any snacks for the trips and figured it be smart too. Tweek slowly started picking through the variety until he held a small bundle in his arms. Tweek was internally debating if he should buy anything else when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Tweek jumped sideways.

"You are really easy to scare." Craig said.

"Its first thing in the morning." Tweek whined at him. Tweek took in Craig, then glanced around. He didn't see anyone else. Craig also didn't look like he needed to buy anything. Tweek realized that Craig came in to talk to just him. Suddenly Tweek felt the situation warranted 99 cent coffee. Tweek holding still holding his bundle of nourishment, turned and walked straight to the wall that had coffee.

"More coffee?" Craig asked following Tweek.

"I have feeling I will need it." Tweek mumbled as he put his pile of packaged food down so he could make himself a cup of old cheap coffee.

"What is with all the jerky?" Craig asked picking up a bag.

Tweek quickly grabbed the bag out of Craig hand and shot him a look. "I realized I didn't pack any snacks and figured I probably should."

"That's smart." Craig said crossing his arms.

Tweek nodded and gave himself a smile. He went back to fixing his cup of coffee.

"You also didn't pack a sleeping bag."

Tweek eyes widen and his muscles tensed. He accidentally knocked over his cup of coffee. The hot liquid poured onto the pile of jerky and then on to the floor. Quickly Tweek grabbed some napkins and began mopping up the mess. "I need that?" Tweek said under his breath in disbelief. It was a stupid question. Of course, he would need one but it had slip through Tweek radar completely. Tweek felt himself begin to panic. Tweek was on the floor still mopping up the coffee when out of the corner of his eye he notices Craig crouch down also. Craig also had a handful of napkin and began helping. Tweek looked over at Craig.

"Well, you can always use mine." Craig mumbled.

Tweek stood up and took in the words. Tweek felt a shiver go down his back when his mind went to a dirty place. Tweek tensed again. "What are you saying?" Tweek yelled.

Craig stood up and threw the napkin he had away. "I packed a second just in case."

"Oh." Tweek said in relief.

Craig snorted and let a sly smile cross his face. "What? You thought I was asking you to crawl into mine? Wouldn't your boyfriend mine?" Craig inched closer.

"He's not my boyfriend I just asked him out recently, but we haven't gone out yet." Tweek said turning back to making a new cup of coffee.

"Oh." Craig said back.

Tweek Glanced over at Craig. Craig had stepped back and he wore a hurt expression. It mad Tweek feel uneasy. He wanted Craig to joke or make fun of him but instead Craig seemed to have clammed up. Tweek wondered if it was because Tweek asked Kyle out. Could Craig have been hurt that Tweek didn't tell him. After all he always seemed so curious about it. Tweek bit his lip and wanted to stop thinking about Craig. He didn't want to feel bad about Craig, Tweek wanted to go back to being mad at him.

"Plus, you shouldn't worry about me. You were the one who crawled into my bed last night." Tweek spat at Craig hoping to relive the tension.

Tweek ear caught sound of giggling. Tweek looked over his shoulder and Saw Clyde with one of the girls. They were watching Tweek and Craig and laughing.

Tweek eyes widen. He hoped that hadn't heard. Clyde and the girl quickly turned and scampered out of the store. Tweek let out a sigh. He picked up his coffee scented jerky and new cup of coffee and walked over to the cash register.

"You know, I know what you packed and I can tell you it's not enough." Craig said. He was still following Tweek.

"It's just a one day thing." Tweek mumbled as he watched the cashier ring up the products.

"Still, I think you are going to have a rough time." Craig leaned on the counter.

"I have a feeling you are right." Tweek ran a hand through his hair.

Craig got up and lean close to Tweek. Tweek stared intently back at Craig. "Tweek, watch out for Kyle." Craig whispered to Tweek. Then he grabbed one of the bags if jerky and walked out into the parking lot.

Tweek was stunned and his heart was racing. All he could think was, is there anyway of turning back now.


	13. Chapter 13

Tweek was sitting in the back of stan car looking out the window. Kyle had fallen asleep so finally Tweek was allowed some time to space out. Tweek chose to forget about the morning and focus on trying to enjoy himself. He didn't know where he stood with Kyle or Craig. Whenever he tried to think about it he ended confusing himself and giving himself a headache. Tweek in the end just tried to come up with a simple solution. Craig was his friend and Kyle could be more. Yet even though that was what Tweek wanted to believe he couldn't bring himself to say it out loud. So, it stayed inside of Tweek crazy mind getting bombarded with emotions and hypotheticals. Tweek felt trapped.

Tweek couldn't handle his thoughts, so he continued to look outside and focus on the scenery. Even though Tweek was mentally trapped he wasn't physically. He chose to be present in the moment for an escape. Yet, Tweek wasn't a camper by any means. The thought of being outside away from modern amenities didn't appeal to Tweek. But there was something about this trip that Tweek was looking forward too. Something about going away was what drew Tweek forward. Maybe getting as far away from things would help or if anything, distract.

Tweek Eyes shifted from the mountain landscape of the outdoors to the interior of the car. To the right of Tweek laid Kyle curled up in a ball. His bushy red hair covered most of his face but he still looked cute asleep. Tweek gave a small smile before looking forward to the front of the car. Soft music was playing from the car radio. Stan was busy driving. He hadn't talked much during the ride. He seemed too focus on the drive up. Wendy was busily texting, probably communicating with the other cars. Tweek wondered how the other cars were doing. He knew Token and Clyde car was probably loud. Fun would be subjective in that car. Tweek thought about Craig car. Cindy was probably talking everyone ear off. She was a bit of a blabber mouth. Then Cartman would be saying racist slurs and Jimmy probably would be trying to make jokes. Tweek rested his head back as he thought about Craig. He wouldn't talk. He be focused or gone. Tweek wonder how he could disappear from the world.

"Tweek?"

Tweek looked up and saw Wendy looking over the seat.

"What's up?"

"Just been texting…" Wendy seemed nervous. She glanced over at Kyle.

"Yeah?" Tweek asked in preparation for something.

"What's going on with Craig?" Wendy asked eyes wide.

Tweek sighed. It must be about Cindy. "I told him to break up with her after the trip." Tweek whined. He really didn't want to deal with that drama.

Wendy leaned in more. "What?"

"Is this about Cindy?" Tweek asked back.

Wendy furrowed her brows. "No this is about you sleeping with Craig last night."

The car sudden hit a stop and Stan turned around with a pissed face. The sudden stop made everyone lurch forward and Kyle tumbled forward out of his ball.

"Wh-What happened?" Kyle mumbled as he woke up.

"What happened is that your boyfriend is sleeping with Craig!" Stan spat. He looked like he was fuming about this.

"No! No, I am not." Tweek tried to defend himself. He didn't realise how protective Stan was over his best friend.

"Then why did you tell him to break up with Cindy?" Stan shot back.

"And why does everyone think you slept with Craig last night." Wendy asked to but not in a angered more surprised.

"Tweek, what's going on?" Kyle asked rubbing his eye of sleep.

"What's going on is your boyfriend a sleaze bag." Stan grumbled.

"Alright everyone calm down. It's a misunderstanding." Tweek tried. He looked over and saw Stan still glaring. And Wendy just looked gossip hungry. Tweek looked over at Kyle who just had an innocent look on his face. "Craig came over to my house last night because I needed a ride, and he wanted to talk about breaking up with Cindy that's all."

Tweek left out that Craig did crawl into bed with Tweek. But that would of just caused more drama and after all nothing happened.

"Bullshit!" Stan spat.

"Is he really going to break up with Cindy?" Wendy leaned in. Tweek could tell she wanted more.

Tweek sighed and put his hand on his face. Tweek didn't want drama and somehow, he was in the middle of it.

"Well, I believe you Tweek." Kyle said in a sweet tone. Stan went from glaring at Tweek to shocked at Kyle.

Tweek slid his hand off his face and looked at Kyle with wide eyes. "You do?"

"Of course, I do. I love you." Kyle said with a big smile on his face.

Tweek eyes went from relived to fear in a second. He put on replay what the red head had said. Stan also looked on in shock and Wendy was busy back to texting.

"Are you guys ok you slammed on the breaks but none of you have gotten out?" A voice called into the car.

Tweek sat back and watched as people began talking. Tweek couldn't hear what any of them where saying. Instead he leaned back and wonder how Craig could disappear from the world.

 **AN: Hey guys I hope you are liking the new chapters. I'll try to keep posting but I am currently working on other projects.**

 **If you are interested check out to see the crazy thing i am up to!**


	14. Chapter 14

The rest of the car ride up was awkward. Stan seemed pissed off, but he didn't talk. He barely even moved but you could sense the tension on him. Wendy was busy texting, Tweek feared what it could be about. Tweek himself reverted into a coma like state, hoping he would awaken in a different time. But worst was Kyle. Kyle seemed oblivious to all of it and was in a chipper mood. The ride felt like it took an eternity, Stan didn't ask about anymore pit stops. In fact if Wendy got a text from another car about them stopping Stan would ignore it and keep going, despite Wendy protest to keep us all together. Eventually the car made it to the camp site. No one said anything as the car came to the stop in the dirt path. Stan turned car off and jumped out. He stomped his way out towards the trees.

"I wonder what's wrong with Stan?" Kyle asked.

"I don't know. I think he was just sick of driving." Wendy said back as she took a selfie.

"I'll go check on him." Kyle smiled as he popped out of the car.

Kyle got out of the car and trotted off in Stan general direction. Tweek watched and let a shaky breath slip through his lips. Then his eyes dilated.

"FUCK!" Tweek hollered.

Wendy jumped in the front seat and turned back to look at him. "What!"

Tweek clasped his hands to his face. "He said he loved me…. Why did he say that?"

Wendy looked at Tweek. "Well, maybe he does."

Tweek put his hands down and looked back at Wendy scared.

Wendy smiled. "Maybe he's not in love with you, but he's loves you. I mean I love you."

"Wendy…" Tweek pleaded.

"OK, but still why don't you talk to him about it. Kyle might have let it slip. But even still I don't understand why it such a big deal." Wendy sighed. She stretched and then took off her seat belt. "C'mon we need to start unpacking. The other cars won't be here for a bit."

Tweek sighed and nodded. Stan blew through the last pit stops so the other cars were probably pretty far behind. Even still it meant Tweek could be alone for a bit. Wendy was pulling out bags and Tweek grabbed the tents. He offered to put them up. He didn't know how to, he never pitched a tent before. But he knew Wendy wouldn't want to, so he could have some time to cool off. Tweek emptied the box and stared at all the poles. He didn't know where to begin. Tweek was sitting in the mess pretending to work when he heard a car drive up.

Tweek shot back and instantly recognized the Truck.

"Hey!" Wendy called as people began pouring out of the car. "We beat you!"

"Well that wasn't hard. You guys really where racing." Craig called out as he walked to the back of the truck.

"Not to mention Clyde and Token car wanted to make pit stops all over the place. We had to leave those fag behind too." Cartman said as he pushed his girth out of the car.

Cindy bounced over to Wendy. Tweek overheard the blabber mouth talking to Wendy. "So why did you guy make that sudden stop in the middle of the road, huh?"

"Well, um…. There was just some gossip and…" Wendy shot Tweek a glanced. Tweek tried to pretend to be busy with the tent. He smacked some rods together trying to look busy. When Tweek looked back to see if they were still there he was relived to find the two had walked off. Tweek let out a tired sigh.

"Pitching a tent?"

Tweek jumped and looked to the side. Craig was there hovering over him.

"I could help you." Craig said.

"Pitch a tent?" Tweek asked before realizing what he said.

Craig let out a laugh. Tweek felt a faint blush as he also let out a small chuckle. Tweek bliss was short lived when he heard from behind a loud heavy foot step and the sound of metal crutches coming up. Tweek turned and saw Cartman and Jimmy walking over.

"Hey queer. Where the jew and stan?" Cartman asked as he arrived to the messy scene.

"Oh, I don't know." Tweek went back to looking at the heap of poles. "I think they went out into the woods."

"Oh, I guess a b-b-b-bear got them." Jimmy joked.

"Leave it to a jew to get lost in the woods." Cartman scoffed.

A sudden howling drew everyone attention to the side. Coming around the bend was Token car. Kenny head was out of the side window. He called and hollered as they arrived. You could hear the noisy laughter and cat call a mile away.

"Look at those fags." Cartman sneered. Him and Jimmy began walking over towards the car as it got closer to the campsite.

Tweek looked over at Craig who was still standing in his spot just watching as Cartman and Jimmy left.

"They must have been fun to have in the car." Tweek said sarcastically.

"A ball." Craig stretched. He sat down next to Tweek and grabbed the pole out of Tweek hand. "Between Jimmy trying to practice new material on us and Cindy trying to take selfie the whole ride. I almost jumped out of the car. Especially when Cartman started talking about politics. All he wanted to do was fight."

Tweek laughed and nodded.

"How was your ride." Craig shot Tweek a look. "Must have been pretty crazy with all those sudden stops."

Tweek felt a shiver go down his spine. He couldn't help but feel Craig was digging. Tweek quickly forced to poles together to make a sad looking L.

"it was… fine." Tweek mumble.

"You know you don't seem that concern that your boyfriend out in the woods with another guy." Craig snaked.

Tweek groaned and he felt a headache coming on. Tweek dropped his connected poles and felt his head rush. He started to fall into a dark headspace when he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. Tweek looked up and saw Craig had inched closer to him. Craig was giving him a sympathetic look, something you wouldn't see Craig do. Even still it looked natural as if Craig gave these looks all the time. Tweek felt a feeling he hadn't felt in a long time. A feeling he missed.

Tweek smiled and looked Craig in the eyes. "I am glad we are friends."

Craig twitched after Tweek had said that. His eyes dilated and his face dropped slightly. But then second later, Craig smiled. It was different from his normal smile. This went went into his eyes and gave the young teenager wrinkles. Craig nodded.

"I will always be your friend, Tweek."

Tweek felt warm. He didn't know where he was but at that moment he was in heaven. Everything seemed to be going as if by plan. That was until a scream was heard and snapped Tweek out of his paradiso. The camping trip wasn't over, and things were going to get a lot more complicated.


End file.
